Bienvenido
by Santagar
Summary: ¡Acepto el desafío de Trici, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras, de contar qué hubiese pasado si Jon se hubiese quedado con Ygritte al otro lado del Muro!


–Sucio traidor…

Jon Nieve giró la cara.

–Bah, ni siquiera tienes agallas para mirarme a los ojos. ¡Mírame, sabandija! ¡Mírame!

–Me estás dando dolor de cabeza –bufó Tormund–, tendré que aplastar la tuya si no te callas.

–Yo no acato las órdenes de un salvaje –siseó el cuervo–, y ya es hora de que esa alimaña sepa lo que pensamos de él en el Muro. ¡Cobarde…!

–Ya no estás en el Muro, Thorne –interrumpió Jon, mirándole por primera vez–. No agotes mi paciencia.

–¡Vaya, conservas tu lengua! Ya he oído lo que sabes hacer con ella –rio él–. Dime, ¿qué se siente al romper un juramento y traicionar a tus hermanos?

–Te equivocas. Tú nunca fuiste mi hermano. Ellos –abarcó la tienda con el brazo– son mis hermanos.

Jon se irguió con orgullo. Ahí estaban todos: Tormund Matagigantes, Ryk Lanzalarga… y Mance Rayder, que aún no había abierto la boca.

Hasta ese momento.

–No estás aquí para hablarnos de Jon Nieve, Alliser Thorne –dijo, y había peligro en su voz–. Estás aquí para decirnos qué hacías tan lejos del Muro.

–No diré nada.

–Oh, lo harás –sonrió el Rey–Más–Allá–del–Muro–, ya lo creo que lo harás.

Jon suspiró entre dientes. En realidad, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos del Muro, y de Alliser Thorne. Estaban en la tienda de al lado, y en los gritos ahogados que se oían de cuando en cuando. Afortunadamente, Thorne no les prestaba atención. Si se atrevía a manchar aquella voz con su lengua, Jon la emprendería a puñetazos con él. Y prefería que Mance se ocupara personalmente del asunto.

El Rey–Más–Allá–del–Muro debió de notar su turbación, porque se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle:

–Ve con ella. No te necesitamos.

–¿Seguro? –dijo él a su pesar.

–Seguro.

–Rata inmunda… –oyó mascullar a Alliser Thorne mientras salía de la tienda, pero ya no le prestó atención.

En ese preciso instante, Ygritte gritó y a Jon se le heló la sangre en las venas.

"¿Es normal que grite así?".

No tardó ni un segundo en entrar en la tienda de al lado.

–¡Quita de en medio, necesita respirar! –le espetó Val instantáneamente.

–Jon… –susurró Ygritte, y luego chilló.

Jon se abalanzó sobre ella.

–¡Ygritte!

–Ya viene…

–Dejadme sitio –ordenó Dalla, y esta vez Jon obedeció y se retiró. La esposa de Mance Rayder estaba arrodillada en el suelo, y tenía los brazos manchados de sangre hasta los codos–. ¡Muy bien, Ygritte, ya falta poco! Vas a tener un hijo muy guapo. Ahora, sé fuerte y aguanta. ¡Aguanta!

–Sí… –suspiró ella, y Jon sólo pudo admirarla. Él había librado batallas, había ensartado su acero en el pecho jadeante de sus enemigos… y, sin embargo, le aterraba la idea de sacar una criatura de sus entrañas. En ese momento, agradeció ser un hombre–. ¡Ya viene!

Ygritte chilló, y la cabeza de la criatura apareció entre sus piernas. Jon se quedó mirándola hasta que descubrió que se estaba mareando; entonces decidió sentarse en el suelo, a una distancia prudencial de la parturienta, y contener la respiración.

–¡Como sigas poniendo esa cara, Jon Nieve, te lanzaré los restos de sangre hasta que te desmayes! –le gritó Ygritte, y luego dio un prolongado alarido–. ¿Eres un hombre o un niño?

–Un hombre –respondió él–, tu hombre. Y ese hijo que estás pariendo es mío, así que…

–¡Eso no lo sabes, Jon Nieve! ¡No sabes nad… ahhhh!

–¡Ya está, ya está! –gritó Dalla, emocionada, y palmeó el trasero de la criatura–. ¡Llora, bestezuela!

–Es muy peludo –opinó Val–, más peludo que su padre.

–¡Y tú qué sabrás! ¡No has visto a su padre desnudo! –gruñó Ygritte, y alargó los brazos–. Dame a mi niño…

–Es una niña.

–¡Es preciosa!

–Es peluda.

–Tú hueles a cadáver y te queremos igual.

–¡Haya paz, haya paz! –interrumpió Dalla–. Ven conmigo, Val. Dejemos que los padres disfruten de su hija.

Jon se levantó y fue al encuentro de Ygritte y la pequeña.

–La pequeña Arya –dijo Ygritte en voz alta, y le sonrió–. Eso querías, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Te quiero, Jon Nieve.

–Yo también te quiero. Yo también os quiero –se corrigió, y las abrazó. Arya tenía los ojos grandes, como él, pero azules, como su madre; en cuanto al pelo, no podía ser más oscuro. "Es una Stark, pero también es una salvaje". Jon sonrió para sus adentros, lamentando que su tía no pudiese conocerla.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha dicho el cuervo?

–Nada.

–¿Nada?

–Nada que me importe –dijo Jon, y él mismo comprendió que decía la verdad.


End file.
